Young Warlock
The Young Warlock is an Assassin class adventurer, Young Warlock's primary attribute is Intelligence and his element is Shadow Damage. Young Warlock's invitation can be obtained by completing the "Hidden Cult" and "Immortal Corpse, Shijie Xian" quests. Combined with the passive star skill of acquiring intelligence from ten enemies with the highest intelligence, this could be possible the strongest damage dealer of all assassins. Due to the way Curse of the Dead and the star skill work, the unit will be weaker at the start of an adventurer and will gradually become stronger as the kill count of the warlock increases, but the tactic will be weak at the start of a new battle, due to no death units being there. Active Skill Shadow Sacrifice: Deals 100% (of output capacity) shadow and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to an enemy with least health, if target is killed then an additional 50% (of an output capacity) shadow damage will be dealt to all enemy units. School Every level purchased at the School adds 25% (of output capacity) shadow, 25% (of output capacity) caster's elemental and 10% (of output capacity) additional shadow damage. Tactic Curse of the Dead: Deals 30% (of output capacity) shadow and 20% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy units, every existing dead unit will cause additional 100% (of output capacity) shadow and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. School Every level purchased at the School adds 100% (of output capacity) additional shadow and 100% (of output capacity) additional caster's elemental damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Every dead unit recovers 6% of caster's max health points each turn. Talent Upgrades *Curse: Decreases target(s)' Dodge Rate Adjustment by 10% for five seconds. *Curse: Decreases target(s)' Hit Rate Adjustment by 10% for five seconds. *Enhancement: Increases damage bonus from dead units by 50%. Passive star skill XX.X% chance of acquiring 30% of target's intelligence whenever target is killed, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. When stack limit is reached, stack with the least bonus is always removed first when new stack is added. Cannot be dispelled. Lasts until adventure completes. With growth potentials of 340-344, this percentage is between 72% and 80%. The lowest percentage so far is 66.2% Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Young Warlock's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to Young Warlock's skills. Darkness provides a small boost in the explosion damage caused by killing an enemy unit, which can be useful for a number of reasons. In addition to providing a potential damage increase, it can also allow for quicker clears by one shooting whole teams in one hit (the death of a couple units using this skill and the Insolence ring can deal massive damage to all units if one of the targets dies). Stun provides a nice bit of crowd control, however there are better adventurers and methods for applying stuns to enemies (as this talent only works when you kill an enemy, it can only provide at most six stuns per battle whereas other methods can provide stuns every turn). Returning Soul suffers from the same defect as Stun, it only provides healing if an enemy dies, limiting the number of heals to six per battle. There are many heals that are better than this, such as the Golden Shamans tactic/ tactic aura, which can provide high heals every turn or a singular massive heal at the cost of rage. Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Young Warlock, these talents provide either a boost to damage or some form of offensive utility. Both curse talents provide offensive utility. The first reduces the enemies Dodge Adjustment Rate, which can be useful in the late game when enemies can have ludicrous amounts of Dodge. This reduction makes it easier for the team to hit the enemy if the team is lacking in Hit Rating. The second curse reduces the enemy's Hit Adjustment Rating, which makes it easier for team members to avoid enemy attacks. This can be useful if the team is frequently taking hits, or to improve the survivability of tanks in extended battles. The final talent, Enhancement, provides an increase in the total damage of Young Warlock's active tactic. This is useful for ending battles faster, provided the sacrifice in utility (that could be gained from the other talents) is negligible. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers